


there is rocking to do and that's grand

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I mean of course it is, Jane is pregnant!, OR IS IT, Pregnancy, SO GREAT, but IS IT...????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overcoming so many hurdles to their love, Dirk and Jane have a baby on the way. It should be a joyous occasion... shouldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is rocking to do and that's grand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ainsil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsil/gifts), [LastQueenofMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/gifts), [I don't know the rest of your usernames](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+don%27t+know+the+rest+of+your+usernames), [Sorry!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sorry%21%21), [But I hope you like it anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=But+I+hope+you+like+it+anyway).



> Inspired by Team Dirk♥Jane's MR3 entry to the Homestuck Shipping World Cup. I've been following this team's progress from the start, and I just love everything they do. Consider this my gift to you, Team Portalship!

Dirk and Jane had been together for nearly a year now. Sburb was over; they'd won, and shortly after creating their new universe they had moved in together. Their relationship had faced a lot of opposition from the trolls, who didn't understand heterosexuality, and from Jake, who was a dumb asshole, but somehow they were making it work. They loved each other. That was what mattered, wasn't it?

After spending the day hanging out with Dave and playing video games, Dirk headed home. He was expecting to smell the scent of dinner wafting through the air toward him as he entered the Strider-Crocker home. Jane was such a good wife. She always did the cooking and baking and cleaning, just like a good housewife should. Today, though, something was wrong. There was no dinner cooking. Jane was sitting on the couch in her apron, sobbing into her hands.

Instantly, Dirk sat beside her. "What's wrong, princess?"

"I--" She blew her nose into her apron. "I'm pregnant!"

Dirk blanched. This was the worst thing that could have possibly happened. Not because of the pregnancy, no; the pregnancy was great! They'd always wanted kids, ever since they were young. Jane knew she would be a great mother, teaching her daughters the ways of baking and sexual submission; Dirk knew he would be a great father, teaching his sons the ways of irony and being heteronormative breadwinners. But in this climate, pregnancy was as much a curse as it was a blessing. They would be shunned. Outcast. Persecuted and treated like criminals, all for the sin of expressing their beautiful heterosexual love for one another.

It was all too much to bear. 

Dirk pulled Jane into his chest and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, princess. It's okay. Everything will be okay, you'll see."

But would it really? That remained to be seen.


End file.
